Dirty Love
by BW Lewis
Summary: Raven decides that it is finally time to take her girlfriend to her BDSM dungeon and take Kole as her own. Watch as the Titans very own Demoness corrupts the sweet innocent pink hair girl.


(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RAVEN, KOLE OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

**Requested by JP-Rider. If you can never look at Kole the same way again, then I apologize.**

Dirty Love

"Are you sure about this, Raven?" Kole asked the demoness.

"Trust me, Kole. I would never want to hurt to, simply open your eyes and mind to a new world of pleasure." Raven replied to her girlfriend of seven months as she rubs her shoulders and leads her to the room that the Titans used for her protection when she was supposed to become the portal for her father. "I know you hate this room, but it's warded and the only place that I can feel my emotions without my powers destroying everything."

"I know, we all know. We could all hear how emotional you got in that room when you dated, Gar." Kole relied as she smirked.

"It would have been a lot better if he just would've done the BD/SM with me." Raven commented as she led the pink hair girl into her own personal dungeon. 'But maybe it's for the best. He seems to have found happiness with Blackfire. He really likes the dark girls.' She thought as she smiled at the memory of the exiled Tamaranean princess joining the Titans, and the changeling seducing her within one month of her arrival. 'He always worked fast.'

Kole stopped and looked around at all of the whips, bondage, leashes, collars, leather, a rack, a stockade, ball gags, and some clamps. 'What are those clamps, and the ball for?' She asked herself as she tried to swallow her nervousness. "Are you sure that this is a good idea? Gar didn't do it, and he is the bravest guy that I know." 'Is that a RACK! WHY DOES SHE HAVE WHIPS AND COLLARS!?'

"Gar….well let's just day that do to his animal DNA, and instincts that he couldn't allow himself to be dominated, and that is what I like to do. We are both alphas, and we needed a beta for us to love. Garfield found Komi, and I found you." Raven responded as she lightly kissed her now blushing girlfriend. "Why don't you strip down to your underwear, and I will be back in my Mistress outfit. From here on out you must always refer to me as Mistress Raven, and you must do exactly as I say. Is that understood?"

Kole meekly nodded her head as she bit her bottom lip and looked around the room. "Yes, Mistress Raven." She replied as she watched her girlfriend/mistress walk out of the room as she stepped out of her pint skirt and tugged her white tank top over her head and kicked them to the side as she stood there in her hot pink thong, and strapless bra. She walks over to the wall that held up the whips and she shuddered. "Creepy." The diamond girl whispered as she failed to notice her demoness girlfriend had reentered the room.

"A thong? Kole you naughty, naughty girl. I know what to do with naughty girls." Raven commented as she licked her lips and smacked her ass.

"EEP!" Kole yelped as she jumped around and blushed as she stared wide eyed at the love of her life in a short red leather skirt, with matching bra and boots. 'Holy cow.' She thought as she stopped herself from drooling. "W-W-What are you wearing?" The pink hair girl questioned as her eyes roomed the body before her. Raven doesn't not respond as she only smiled deviously and walks toward the slightly scarred girl. "W-What are you going to do?"

/

"Where is Kole, and Raven?" Blackfire asked Changeling as she sat in his lap. "I haven't seen either of them all day."

Changeling's eyes shinned with mischief. "Raven decided that today was going to be the day that she took Kole into her BD/SM dungeon." He answered as he slinked his arms around the Tamaranean girl's waist. "Raven is going to corrupt that poor girl."

Blackfire snorted as she rolls her eyes. "That's an understatement, Garfield. That goody two shoe like Kole and someone like Raven just leads to corruption." She gets a devious look in her eyes. "Maybe we can borrow the room or at least some of the equipment. Show me what my beast can do."

"If Kole makes Raven scream like I used to then we'll now when they are finished, and then we can use it." Changeling replied as he flipped the black hair girl onto her back as he attacked her lips and her legs moved around his waist. "Until then we can….entertain ourselves."

/

"How does that feel slave?" Mistress Raven asked Kole as she is still in her underwear and is tied up on the rack with her arms above her head and legs straight as she is stretched to her limit. "Is that too tights, Slave?"

"No, Raven." Kole answered, but she mentally kicked herself as she forgot to call her Mistress Raven.

SLAP!

"It's Mistress Raven, Slave!" Mistress Raven scolded as she slapped the girl on her bra covered breast. "Now say it!"

"Mistress Raven!" Kole shouted as she grunted when she gets slapped again on her breast. "It's perfectly fine, Mistress Raven!"

"Good, Slave." Raven replied as she smiled like a demoness would. "Now you wait here, Slave. I'll be right back"

/

"Did you hear that?" Cyborg asked Changeling as he smirked.

"Yeah. It appears that Mistress Raven is starting her secession with, Kole." Changeling responded as he winks at his girlfriend.

"Can't you two act your age?" Bumble Bee commented as she looks down on her boyfriend and his best friend.

"She's right, C." Cyborg stated as he shared a look with his best friend.

"Yeah, Cy." Changeling replieed before they both broke into hysterical laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAH! M-M-MISTRESS RAV-AHAHAH-EN MUST B-BE HAVING A BALL!"

"T-THE BALL WILL AHAHAH MOSTLI-AHAH-KLY BE IN KOLE'S MOUTH!" Cyborg laughed as both of their girlfriends rolled their eyes.

/

"MMMMMHHHMMM!" Kole screamed, but it was muffled by the ball gag that her mistress had placed in her mouth.

"Don't worry, Kole. This will only hurt for awhile, but then it will bring you pleasure if you want it." Raven commented as the purple haired girl picked up the whip in her right hand and brought it into her left as it broke the sound barriers and make a smacking sound. "Are you ready, Slave?"

"Yes, Mistress." Kole answered as the ball gag was removed from her mouth. 'Raven better realize just how much I love her for this.' "I'm ready, Mistress."

"Good, Slave." Mistress Raven responded as she placed the gag back in her slave's mouth. "Now the fun begins."

SMACK!

"AAAHH." Kole cried into her gag.

SMACK!

"AAARRRG!" Kole cried again.

SMACK!

"I bet you like that." Mistress Raven stated as she smiles at her girlfriend.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"RRRR.' Kole growled into the gag as she started to feel a little pleasure in her smacks.

SMACK!

"MMMMM." Kole moaned as the pain started to transform into pleasure as electricity surged through out her body.

SMACK!

"Oh yes, my slave." Mistress Raven purred into the pink hair girl's ear. "You like your whips don't you? You want to get whipped more don't you?" She asked before she removed the gag. "Do you want it?"

SMACK!

"Y-Yes, M-My Mistress." Kole answered in a breathless voice as she feels her ass in on fire from being whipped by the Titan's local demoness. "I-I want it."

SMACK!

"AAAHHHH!" Kole screamed as she arches her back. 'God this feels so good. It feels like my body is catching fire.' She thought as she was smacked again. "AAAAH!"

SMACK!"

"YES!" Kole screamed again as she feels her thong become damp from her own bodily fluids flowing out from her vaginal lips. "Yes please." She moaned as she has dazed look on her face.

Mistress Raven looked at her girlfriend's figure, but more importantly her face which showed the girl just how much she enjoyed the whipping, her pink hair was frazzled and parts are in front of her face with her mouth gapped as she heavily breaths through her mouth. "Scream for me. I want the whole tower to hear you scream for me." She ordered as she is pleased to notice the excitement in the girlfriend's vibrant blue eyes.

"Yes. Mistress." Kole responded as she smiled at the empath.

/

"They are having fun." Changeling noted as his best friend nods in agreement.

"Why can't we hear them!? Your hearing can't be that good!" Blackfire huffed in irritation as Bumble Bee nodded her head in agreement.

"I do not see why you would want to hear Friends Raven and Kole, they are doing X'Hal knows what." Starfire commented in concern for her own sake. "I do not want to hear Friend Raven do whatever she does in that room to Friend Kole."

"I agree. Raven is like a sister, and I don't want to hear anything that happens in that room." Nightwing added as he put his arm around Starfire's shoulder.

"YYYEEESS!" Kole's high pitched voice is heard all the way in the common room of the tower. "YYYYEEESSS, MMIISSTRRESSS YYYEEESSS!"

"What is Friend Raven doing to Friend Kole!?" Starfire yelled in concern and fear for her pink hair friend.

"Kole is too innocent of a girl to do whatever Rae is doing to her." Cyborg commented as he shook his head.

"YYYYYEEESSS!" Kole's scream is once again heard in the common room.

"We're leaving now." Nightwing stated as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and drug her out of the common room and out the window as his girlfriend caught him. "Get us out of her."

"Girl, I did not need to hear what that goth girl was into." Bumble Bee commented as she grabbed her boyfriend and started to drag him out of the room. "You will stop listening to Kole screaming, and you will take me out on a date."

"YYYYEEESS!" Kole is heard again.

Once everybody left the room Changeling turned to Blackfire and smirked. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting turned on."

Blackfire smirked in return as she straddled his waist and started to kiss him. "I'm ready for sex at anytime with you."

"PPLLEEASSSE MMIISTTREESS!" Kole screamed again.

/

"Please what?" Mistress Raven inquired from her slave as she set her whip back on the ground.

"M-My body feels like its on fire. Pleeease get me off, please make me cum." Kole pleaded as her voice was thick with desperation. "Please, Mistress. I need it."

Mistress Raven licked her lips as she brings the racked up girl into a passionate kiss while she moved her hands to the straps of her bra and unsnapped it before kneeling down and sliding the dampened thong to the pink haired girl's ankles. "You shaved."

"It's natural, and you know it." Kole replied as she turned her head away.

"I want you to beg for it." Mistress Raven ordered as she smiled wickedly.

"Please Mistress, make me feel good." Kole begged as she felt her nipples harden.

"Then I will, Slave." Mistress Raven replied as she picked up the whip and used the handle part to touch her slave's vaginal lips with it. "How does that feel?"

"It feels good." Kole whispered as she closes her eyes and arched her back in pleasure. "Oh so good."

Mistress Raven suddenly used the handle as a dildo and inserted it into her slave's pussy. "You're tight." She commented as she started to kiss Kole's stomach while she moved the handle deeper in her vaginal, and while her free hand found its mark on the pink haired girl's left breast as she massaged it. "Your nipples are so hard. You are enjoying it. I'm glad."

"Oh my god! Mistress Raven, I'm almost there! Aaah I can feel it coming!" Kole stated as she feels her orgasm inching closer as she felt herself approaching her edge. "GOD! I'm almost there! Please Mistress Raven, don't stop!"

"Cum for me, Slave!" Mistress Raven ordered as she uses her empathy powers to influence her slave and pushed her over the edge as she squirts her juices all over her mistress's hand and the whip handle. "You naughty girl. You came all over the whip."

"I am a naughty girl, Mistress." Kole replied as she panted and felt the pleasure flowed through her whole body. "Thank you, Mistress Raven"

Mistress Raven used her powers to free her slave from the rack and caught her slave before she placed her onto the floor and pushed her on shoulder with her foot. "Wake up, Slave!" She ordered as she lifts her skirt up to reveal her bare pussy to her slave. "Wake up Slave, and please your mistress!"

Kole opened her eyes and looked up at the appealing treat in front of her and got onto her knees and began to crawl toward her mistress with her tongue past her lips. 'I can practically taste my mistress from here.' She thought as she sat on her knees and moved her mouth to Mistress Raven's vaginal lips.

"That's right, Slave. Eat your mistress's pussy." Mistress Raven ordered as she peered down at the woman with her face in between her thighs.

Kole's tongue starts to lap at Mistress Raven's pussy as she figures out that she enjoys being a subject to her girlfriend in a sexual manner. 'I love being Raven's slave. Her willing slave for her love.' She thought as she continued to lap at her girlfriend's snatch and moved her right index finger into play. 'I must satisfy my mistress.'

"Yes, that's it, Kole. You are very good with that tongue of yours, my slave." Mistress Raven commented as she started to breathe heavily. "Keep that up, Slave. I'm going to cum soon."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" "RRRRRRRAAAAAA!"

"What was that, Mistress Raven?" Kole questions as she temporarily detached her mouth from the pussy lips before her.

"Sounds like…Gar and Kori just…just...AAAH YES!" Mistress Raven yelled as she came all over her slave's face. "Don't waste that cum, Slave. Lick it all up." She ordered as her slave didn't give it a second thought as she immediately licked all of the cum off of her face, and smiled up at her mistress.

"How did I do, Mistress Raven?" Kole asked in hopes of pleasing her mistress.

"You did an amazing job Kole, but you may call me Raven again." Raven stated as she pulled the pink haired girl up to her feet. "I love you Kole, and I am so very proud of you."

"I love you too, Raven. I'm so glad that I pleased you. Do you wanna go catch a movie or something?" Kole questioned her girlfriend, as she gave her a quick kiss. "We can double with Kori and Gar."

"I'd love to Kole, but let's ask if they even want to before we set plans to go." Raven replied as she left to change clothes.

'I love my mistress.' Kole thought as she walked to her clothes.


End file.
